This Means War
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Sam and Dean have seen many many things in their life times, but angry half archangel kids are not among them. Until today. Abaddon should not have taken their parents.


**OK so firstly I wanna apologize to anyone who reads these about the fact that I haven't even updated (Extra)ordinary Teenagers, I have sort of hit an un-inspirational moment with that fic at the moment and don't want to try and force something out on the fear that it will turn out bad! But I have not given up on it all together! I will update, just don't know when!**

**As for this fic, This Means War (Nickelback) has been stuck on repeat on my phone and in my head for like the past three days and wham.. This fic is born!**

* * *

It was not best to get on the nephilim's bad side, as the Winchesters had learned, they had the ability to be worse then their parents if they so chose to be. Dean had once found Austin, the leader of the little rag tag group who usually kept a calm head, pouring cup after cup of Holy Water on a demon simply because he had said something about Michael that were none to kind.

Sometimes, although not often, Sam would think that Jack and Danny could be a bit more sadistic then Gabriel. They took the killing of the creep game too far. One insult to close to home and Sam had walked in on the two practicing a medieval torture that hadn't been used in only God knows how long. He wasn't even sure where they had gotten the horses but at the time he was too shocked to ask them about it.

They were half angel half human, you simply didn't want to get on their bad side.

They had a tendency to be some what protective of their parents, even if they were archangels and didn't need their children to be protecting them, but when it came to the children, their parents could be just as bad. If not worse, in certain situations.

It never usually ended well.

* * *

Abaddon hadn't even thought about that when she had captured them. Dean would admit that he had never seen the children so dangerous before. He had a feeling that it was Jack holding Danny back from jumping in and it was Danny holding Jack back from doing the exact same. When Austin was pissed he was one of those people who would sit silently but in their eyes you could see their minds planning out the excruciating details of your death.

It was slightly unnerving.

Adam and Isaiah had surprisingly found it not all that hard to express their anger.

Considering Isaiah's dad was Raphael, the Healer, things around him when he was angry tended to wilt and decay. He was careful enough not to bring any harm to any humans, but Sam had once seen an entire tree go down in less then two minutes. Adam was Lucifer's kid, and his father had no problem in showing when he was pissed off about something. So that one was pretty self explanatory.

The twins had come to them, or more precisely come to Sam, first. Muttering about needing back up and weapons but mostly weapons. Sam had tried to question it but that was when the others had shown up, asking for much of the same thing. Normally one wouldn't question them upon their request for weapons, but this was one of those times where it seemed necessary.

And that wasn't including the fact that their expressions were currently leaving Sam unnerved. Dean would never admit to it, his pride being to large to allow him to, but he himself was very unnerved at it as well. That wasn't something he would ever say aloud, mind you.

"Why do you need weapons? What did you do?"

Danny actually twitched in concealed anger. They were wasting time. That bitch could be hurting him at this very moment and they were talking about reasons rather then helping. Jack was named as being the rash 'move now ask later' twin but Danny was well up there with him. There was a reason why some circles referred to them as Mischief and Mayhem (even if Gabriel kept them in line... Most of the time).

"That hell bitch took my dad. I want him back. This means war"

And they left it at that. The two hunters had learned from previous occurrences that getting in their way when they were like this was useless. They would take down anything that got in their path.

They actually almost felt bad for Abaddon.

Almost.

* * *

The Winchesters could say that they had the honor of seeing the young nephilim fight against foe before. While a sight to behold from someone so young, it was a reminder that while the were still teenagers they were also the offspring of archangels who could take the entire universe and be away with it with a simple flick of the wrist, that was what made the small group so dangerous.

But never had they seen them like this. Isaiah, who was usually the pacifist among the group, was sharpening a knife to the point it was cutting the sharpening tool each and every time he swiped it up and down. It was more common to see Adam and even Austin going at it with whoever managed to get onto their hit list that week. Sometimes, but not often, it could be either Danny or Jack or both. But never had they seen Isaiah with any type of weapon. Sure no doubts in their minds he had at least one but never had the actually seen it.

"What are you guys gonna do when we find 'em?"

"Cut off the Hell Bitches head"

What was scarier then the actual response was the fact that it was Isaiah who had said it. The others simply nodded in agreement.

"You can't go killing off your problems"

"Why not? You do?"

Jack was starting to get pissed. Or even more pissed then he was before. Either way, Dean was sure he was getting ready to blow a fuse with this one. Even if what he had said was meant to disable him in a way that humans would possibly never understand, he knew better then to let it get to him.

"Yah. And look where its got me"

"Why? So we can see how much of a failure you are compared to your brother? Sam may have been the defiant one, but even that made you father proud. What did you do that made him proud again?"

Sam tapped Dean's shoulder and without words being spoken told him to ignore the angry teen. They wanted their parents, it was understandable, but that was no reason to be so disrespectful. However, Dean was not stupid, and knew to pick his battles. That was not a battle he would win anytime soon.

"You guys can get your revenge, but you also need to make a plan. You can't run in there half cocked and make it up as you go"

Jack and Danny both froze, exchanged looks, sending a gaze in Austins direction. Said teen simply muttered a 'stick to what you were told' and left it at that.

"We got a plan. You got anything better then keep it to your damn self"

Like he had said, a battle he wouldn't win.

* * *

Entering her domain was not the issue.

Finding out where they were keeping their prisoners was not the issue.

When it came to the matter of getting angry half archangel nephilim teenagers away from enacting their revenge, that was where they had to problem.

The Winchesters didn't have to move a muscle as they took the demons out one by one. And they would never admit it when they backed up a small step when Jack and Danny started having a competition to see who could cut off the most demon heads.

They tied.

They were in the middle of her lair and had yet to actually see her. After all the demons were brutally slaughtered, the teens wasted no time in running to the gold lined stone door. Behind which they could hear movement. Austin motioned for Adam to do whatever it was he did, the blonde grumbled something about dying and 'who put you in charge' but laid his hand upon the door anyway.

The motion on the other side of the door stopped as the stone being sizzling. The stone crystallized before shattering in a million pieces.

"Hey daddy!"

"Kiddo?"

Gabriel took one glance at the blood and goo covering the kids and exchanged worried glances. Where was all that blood coming from?

"Daddy its not ours"

"Whose is it?"

Adam spared Michael a look from his position next to Lucifer. The blonder of which wiping away as much blood as he could at the moment with out Adam swatting his hand away.

"Some dumb demons, sadly none of which include Abaddon"

"But don't worry papa, we're gonna get her"

Raphael latched onto the back of Isaiah's hoodie, resulting in a squawk from the teenager as he was pulled back into his embrace.

"You will do no such thing!"

"Yes I agree, she is too dangerous, we will take care of her"

None of the teens argued with them. Dean wanted to comment but thought against it. There was a tension in the air, whether it was from the archangels on the kids coming to rescue them or the kids for not being able to take out Abaddon, he wasn't sure.

"Now, lets get you guys out of those blood covered clothes and into some clean ones."

All was good again. Until Abaddon showed her face around. And hopefully when that happened they had at least calmed the kids down enough so they weren't murder wanting, blood thursting killers.

* * *

**A little confusing? Sorry bout that!**

**Reviews equal skittles and cookies!**


End file.
